Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-11627944-20151125191234
Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji *Gender: Male *Age: Can't be Determined (Physically: 17) *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 11lbs *Race: Human/Demon *Skills: Supernatural Power, Silent Speed Tsurugi was the second son of Madara Yuji. A nomadic vagabond ninja who eventually ended up founding an infamous, and rival clan to Shinju clan, Yuji Clan. The clan didn't have much success at first but it eventually got popularity. Synopsis As a child, Tsurugi grew up in the shadows of his older brother, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Yuji clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Tsurugi always wanted to surpass his elder brother despite he got top in his class. On one fateful night, his brother extremely betrayed everyone from his clan and killed them, sparing only Tsurugi saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, his brother told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live…for my sake... if you wish to kill me, then by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". Although the real reason sparing only him was the love for his brother, yet the real reason of him to betray the clan is still unknown to many, still considered a secret among clan elders. Tsurugi then started off training as he eventually became friends with Frost and Gen, who eventually grew close friends. Around the sametime, he found himself on Planet Chasity, where he found another Demon known as Hokus, who he had sparring with to further increase his might. Sometime around that Hokus had an idea to open a portal to hell, increasing their training over to otherworlds. Knowing that unlike Earth, he'll have infinite powerlevel there, he agreed to it and they both made their way to hell, finding Zane and Kevin who they trained briefly with. He had an encounter with an evil Tenchi in hell, who was possessed by some other entity. Before the actual battle could take place, his time limit in hell wore off as he was sent back to Earth. Although his connection with them all isn't really that great, as he met them for short amount of time before returning, he knows they are out there somewhere.... or were. At the ending era of the universe, Tsurugi came across a person who manipulated time, Alyra Noveria, who he partly knew as Hokus' wife. Little is known about their past, except the fact that Tsurugi, Monarch, Alyra, Hokus and others went on to spar with Lucien, Alyra's father who had army of a 1000 and an intelligence known as Arc. Later space and time erupted for some reasons which is unknown to him (He didn't partake in the Ty'nyx saga, I don't remember). But upon realizing what was happening to web of time, he experimented his newly found space and time manipulation ability and extracted his soul, and turned it into a crystal, shielded by what appears to be a little layer making him immune to the effects of Web of Time. There was a price to pay, which, on this case was his body. His crystal floated around in space for centuries and centuries while the time slowly and gradually healed itself. And now he finds himself in an entirely different universe, which is safe to assume that web of time is finally back to how it was. He has no memory of his past yet however, but they are slowly coming back as time recollects itself. Personality His personality used to be mainly summarized as someone who overestimates his own might. He became increasingly confident in his newfound abilities. Constantly, he remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by opponent like Hokus. He showed no emotional build up; ironically, acting much like his older brother and only getting worked up when it involved his brother. But after the time distortion, his personality took a toll. With the fact that he knows only a little bit of his former self, he keeps himself away from most, hiding until his memory is recovered fully. Being fully aware of the fact that he lost his previous body and all what remains is his soul, he refrains from getting involved in pointless confrontations and his current goal is set to know of his past and move on from there,